Cindy Lou Who X Grinch
by IxAmxThexFivexTailsx
Summary: I wanted to read one but there wasn't one. Maybe someone will write one after reading this. Random spur of the moment thing after watching the movie. I couldn't help it, its pure CRACK!Who can resist pure CRACK? Not me. :


I know, I know I should be updating my other fanfic with the little computer time my mom gives me but I couldn't resist this! It's pure CRACK! I never liked Dr. Suess but then I re-see How The Grinch Stole Christmas and I'm like that is my fuckin husband! LOL! MY friends just looked at me like I was on crack, which I basically was because it was the last day of School before Christmas Break. My drawings have also taken a Dr. Suess affect, odd. Any who I'm rambling, please be kind, this is not my best because it wasn't really planned. Thanks to Jessica Goble for editing this!

It had been ten years since the Grinch stole Christmas. After he and Martha May had gotten together things looked bright but, she would soon learn that things were about to get hairy.

A week after the Grinch had stolen Christmas, Cindy Lou saw Martha May in town. She went up to greet the busty, seductive Who and ask about the Grinch but stopped after noticing her weird behavior. Martha May wore a large cloak and seemed to be jumpy, like a child smuggling candy out of a candy store. Small Cindy Lou followed the vivacious Who, staying a good distance behind so she would not be caught. They seemed to walk for hours dodging all Who's alike until at last Martha seemed to reach her destination. Mayor Who's large and impressive house loomed over them.

Immediately the door opened and a large arm shot out grabbing Martha and pulling her into the house. A slam and a small click indicated that the door was closed and locked. Did that stop Cindy Lou? She quickly ran towards the window and gasped at what she saw, Martha May and Mayor Who were kissing quite passionately.

Cindy Lou bit her lip as she watched them hastily make a retreat towards the bedroom before closing that door too. Should she tell the Grinch? He was her best friend, he deserved to know, or did he already know? She quickly made her way towards the dump to Mount Crumpit deciding she would just check up on him for now.

As she stared at the Grinch's door she was caught in a moment of indecision. It really wasn't any of her business, she was only eight! Would he even believe her? She sighed knocking on the large green door. She would just check on him. There was a loud snarl before the door was yanked open and out popped the Grinch, his face set into a large frown only to be replaced by a sweet smile.

"Cindy Lou?"

She smiled moving forward to hug him. She felt him tense but paid it no mind; she knew he was still getting used to human contact. Slowly she felt his arms come around her in an awkward embrace and she giggled softly. He quickly pulled away, looking down at her in a mix of surprise and contentment.

"What are you doing up here?"

"I came to visit you, surely you didn't think just because Christmas is over I wouldn't visit you anymore?"

He snorted, "Actually, yes but, never mind that, what do you want?"

She fidgeted for a moment, before speaking. "I-I saw something but I'm not sure if… if I should tell you, may I come in?"

The Grinch cocked an eyebrow at her before stepping aside and sweeping into a low bow and grinning at her.

"What's mine is yours; just don't tell anybody, I don't want a bunch of grubbing moochers up here."

Cindy Lou nodded, giggling before stepping into the Grinch's domain. He quickly trotted ahead of her leading the way towards what she guessed was the living room. He sat in the one of the large rotting chairs patting the one next to his and ushering forward. There was a small yip before Max came bounding towards her licking her ankles, knowing better then to jump on her. Cindy Lou laughed at the over excited dog, knowing he didn't get many visitors with the Grinch being his master.

"Leave her alone Max!"

The Grinch grumbled shooing the excited dog away, with a whine the dog reluctantly sat by his master's chair but kept his eyes on Cindy Lou. Cindy Lou sighed as she snuggled into the large chair but the Grinch was curious and gave her no time to fully relax.

"So? Are you going to tell me or what?"

He huffed impatiently, drumming his fingers along the arm of the stuffed chair. Cindy Lou smiled not affected by his impatient nature at all. Looks like he hadn't changed much after all.

"Before I tell you, how have you and Martha May been doing?"

The Grinch huffed again before shrugging his large shoulders and turning away from her.

"Alright I guess."

Cindy Lou studied him carefully, he seemed indifferent, or was that just a façade? She guessed the latter. He sighed before turning towards her a sour grin on his face as he spoke.

"She's been acting weird lately and every time I try to ask what the hells wrong, she gets all her dander up and we end up fightin'."

He sighed again, his eyes trailing up to the ceiling, "I don't know what to think anymore."

Cindy Lou was surprised that he was being this open with her; she thought she would have to pry it out of him but apparently that was not the case. She bit her lip as she argued over whether an eight year girl should be meddling in the affairs of two grown adults.

"What's wrong with you? You seem like your struggling with the decision on whether or not to kill some dumb animal. Either that or you got a bad case of indigestion."

The Grinch sneered; Cindy Lou frowned at him to which he rolled his eyes before grabbing an empty glass beer bottle and crunching down on it. When she continued to stay silent he snarled, throwing the bottle against the opposite wall.

"Would you get on with it already? I don't like being kept in the dark!"

"It has to do with Martha May!"

The Grinch went ridged, his eyes narrowing as he focused intently on her.

She turned away but the Grinch's spider like fingers turned her face back towards him.

"What about Martha?" The Grinch whispered, staring her down. She suddenly felt like she was drowning, her breathing escalated and the Grinch leaned back to give her room.

"Easy there, I'm not going to eat you."

Cindy Lou wasn't convinced, the Grinch cursed under his breath before sighing and releasing her.

"Look," the Grinch said, frustration filling his voice. "Just tell me would ya? I won't be mad at you."

"I saw Martha and Mayor Who kissing today."

All was silent, and poor confused Cindy Lou peeked up at the Grinch to see his reaction. His face was blank only for a moment or two before twisting up in rage as he grabbed another empty bottle and hurled it at the wall. She heard him mutter a few curse words before followed by a quiet, "I knew it." Cindy Lou got up to comfort him but he quickly shooed her away.

"Get out."

She started towards him but stopped knowing he didn't need her right know and knowing better then to argue so with last glance she showed herself to the door.

**: Scene Change:**

Cindy Lou tossed and turned in her bed that night. She gave a groan of frustration as the sun came over the horizon. She quickly got out of bed grabbing a muffin from the kitchen before leaving to retrieve the mail for her parents. _Might as well make them breakfast as well; they were so busy now a days_. She thought as she opened the door and bent to get the mail.

Suddenly she was attacked by a brown ball of fur and big sloppy pink tongue.

"Max!" Cindy Lou cried out in surprise as the dog successfully tackled her to the cold pavement. After a few moments of intense licking and excited yips Cindy Lou managed to get the dog calm enough to where she could sit upright without falling over.

"What are you doing out here so far from home?"

The dog whined, biting into her robe and tugging her in the direction of Mount Crumpit, quickly taking the hint she followed the dog as he lead her into town. So much for making her parents breakfast.

"Did the Grinch send you down here?"

Max didn't respond as he weaved his way through town. Cindy greeted the few Whos who were up at this hour as she trotted after Max. The two quickly came upon the dump to Crumpit and Max rushed forward, pushing the button and waiting for her to get in. Stuffing her half-eaten muffin into the pocket of her robe she quickly moved forward jumping in with Max before pushing the button and off they went to Mount Crumpit.

**: Scene Change:**

The dump pipe gave a large choked gurgle before spitting the two out, it took a moment for the petite Cindy Lou to regain her barings but Max was rearing to go, waiting for her. Together they made the rest of the trip up towards the Grinch's cave and as they came upon the door Max gave loud bark and it opened so fast that Cindy Lou was sure it was almost ripped off its hinges. There stood the Grinch and before she could ask what was going on he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry."

**: Scene Change: :Time Change:**

That was nearly ten years ago, Cindy Lou had visited the Grinch every chance she could after that and they quickly formed a tight bond. He was the only true friend she had besides her brothers and parents. All the other Who children thought she was strange and acted as if she had some sort of contagious disease. For even if they knew the Grinch would never harm them, they still feared him all the same. This kept them from truly understanding him.

So Cindy didn't attempt to fit in anymore. She spent most of her time up on Mount Crumpit playing with Max while the Grinch slept or by helping the Grinch with his wacky inventions. She was now at the tender age of eighteen, her body had grown but as for the Grinch he still looked the same.

Except one day something strange happened. The Grinch would shed at random times around the year, keeping only a little hair on the side of his face and on the top of his head.

But this change didn't affect her feelings for him, she loved him all the same. She didn't quite know when she fell for him, but did it really matter? It's not like any of the other Who children found her attractive they just sneered at her or avoided her completely.

She was heading back to Mount Crumpit now with Max faithfully on her heals, with a basket full of food and some random things she could find for the Grinch's inventions. As she came upon the Grinch's door she didn't bother knocking just turning the knob and letting herself in. She climbed towards the living room enjoying the sounds of all the gizmos whirling around.

Max gave her leg a quick lick before bounding off towards his bed as she came upon the living room. With the Grinch nowhere to be found she quickly headed towards his bedroom and sure enough that's where he was. His nose wiggled a fraction as her scent drifted towards him and cracked open an eye as he watched her walk towards him. He sat up making room for her to sit too.

Giving him the basket, she quickly flopped down on the bed giving a contented sigh. She picked an apple out of the basket and he set it down on the night stand before flopping backwards like Cindy Lou.

"You ok there kid?"

Cindy Lou mentally cringed at the age comparison. Sure he was a lot older then she but he looked only about twenty or so. She sighed before turning towards him her breath fanning his face as she spoke.

"You still think I'm a kid?"

His face turned serious as he answered her, "Not at all."

He blinked as he seemed to realize what he said before sitting straight up ad turning away from her and Cindy Lou followed suit. He always seemed to go ridged when her age came up or when she tried to be intimate with him. He always pushed her away. She was tired of it! She grabbed his arm turning him to face her.

"Grinch, I'm not a little kid anymore."

His eyes sparked and they roamed her figure before returning towards her face.

"I know."

She pulled away looking steadily into his eyes as she voiced her innermost question.

"Do you still love Martha May?"

"Of course not! This has nothing to do with her!" He snarled before his eyes drifted closed.

"Then why won't you love me?" She whispered brokenly and his eyes opened at her question, staring steadily into her eyes before asking her a question of his own.

"You think I don't love you?"

"Yes"

"Well you're wrong."' His voice was the softest she had ever heard it, so soft that she had to lean forward to catch the next part.

"I'm just not sure if I should, you're a beautiful woman Cindy Lou, a woman who deserves a man, not a monster. And I'm like what, 30 years older then you?"

She leaned into him and inwardly rejoiced when he didn't push her away. He released a deep breath and sagged against her and she gladly accepted his weight.

"Isn't it my decision?"

The Grinch snorted," You're a horny eighteen year old whose hormones cloud your judgment. You will have to excuse me for thinking your going to regret this decision later."

Cindy Lou shoved him angrily moving to lie down on the bed. The Grinch quickly followed her. After a moment of silence she turned towards so that they saw eye to eye.

"You think I'm going to regret loving you?"

"She did."

His answer angered her and she punched his shoulder, the Grinch didn't even flinch.

"I'm nothing like her!"

Cindy Lou practically screamed at him, "What do you think? I'm just going to sleep with you then run off with the first Who I find?! I'm not a whore Grinch!"

"Ok 1, I never slept with that bitch, 2, I never said you were going to sleep with me and run off and 3, I never said you were a whore."

"Then stop making excuses!"

Propping herself up on her shoulders she leered at him. "Kiss me."

The Grinch stared at her, conflict raging in his eyes, it broke her heart that he was so conflicted over his desires and what he thought was right. But this had to stop or otherwise they were both going to get hurt. She dipped her head, lowering her lips down towards his. He whimpered softly before closing the gap and propping himself up on his shoulders. The kiss was exhilarating as their built up passion quickly released. He kissed her with such raw intensity that she couldn't help but moan and trace the rippling muscles of his now hairless stomach. She found it funny that even when he shedded his skin was still green. The thought was quickly swept away as his talented mouth moved towards her throat. She had read in some of her more mature paranormal romance novels of the male marking his female with a bite or simple hickie sometimes too. She shivered at the thought voicing her wish out-loud.

"Mark me."

He paused for a moment before chuckling, "Reading those dirty novels again have we?"

She gasped looking down at the top of his head, "You read my novels?!"

He licked the column of her neck smiling when he felt her shudder. "It's not my fault you leave those things out were anybody can find them."

"I did not-ahhh"

She moaned as he sucked on the grove where her neck met her shoulder swirling his tongue as to prepare the spot for his bite. She clutched his head and seeing it as sign to continue he bit feeling a small amount of blood ooze forth. Cindy Lou cooed softly as he lapped up the blood before pulling her down onto the bed and wrapping his arms around her.

"Satisfied?"

"For now." She laughed softly enjoying the feeling him holding her.

"I don't want you reading those novels anymore."

Cindy Lou turned over looking at him questioningly, "Why not?"

"Because girls only read those if they're unsatisfied, if you want sex, just ask me."

She smacked his arm playfully before yawing and snuggling deeper into his warmth.

"I love you."

The Grinch smiled kissing the top of her head before replying, "I love you too, Cindy Lou Who,"


End file.
